Balas Dendam
by Deeper Fog
Summary: Izaya mendadak galau sejak mendapat amplop mencurigakan dari Erika. "Pasti dia gadis yang beruntung..."/"Tidak. Samasekali tidak. Mana mungkin dia beruntung ditaksir monster. Oh iya, dia bukan gadis."/ Summary gagal. Shizaya. BL. OOC. Warning Inside.


"Apa ini?" Tanya Izaya–yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menunjuk amplop mencurigakan yang ia dapat dari lawan bicaranya yang kini hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah~ nanti juga kau tau isinya~ Jangan dibuka disini ya! Nanti saja di rumah!" seru gadis belia dengan rambut yang digelung. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu–Karisawa Erika–segera kabur meninggalkan Izaya yang tengah kebingungan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku nggak curiga kalau amplopnya saja SEPERTI INI?"

.

.

Durarara! By Akiyo Satorigi–Ryohgo Narita

Balas Dendam, A Durarara! Fanfiction by monochrome frame

Warning : (Bi)shounen-ai, Typo?, ngaco, abalness, kacau, OOC, OC nyempil dikit, sangat membosankan, etc.

(For **arichu13**. Semoga nggak mengecewakan Arisu-chan\(^w^)/)

ENJOY!

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

'_Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'_

Sesosok perempuan berambut bob membawa nampan kayu yang berisi Otooro dan segelas susu cokelat. Wajahnya tampak murung–mendapati kakak laki-lakinya masih saja membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Beberapa hari ini Izaya tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia tak pernah keluar kamar. Sesekali ia memang beranjak dari kasur–hanya untuk ke kamar mandi–dan itu membuat Kururi benar-benar panik. Apa yang telah terjadi pada kakaknya? Pernah terbesit pernyataan ngaco kalau kakaknya baru saja ketemu alien.

"Nii-chan, aku membawakanmu makanan. Sedari tadi kau belum makan apa-apa… Kau bisa sakit…," ujar seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam-belas tahun. Dia, Kururi Orihara, salah satu dari dua adik kembar Izaya.

Izaya masih membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tidak menoleh. Tidak menjawab.

Kururi yang penasaran –karena tidak biasanya kakaknya tidak menghiraukannya– akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati sosok kakaknya–ia takut barang kali ia mengganggu kakaknya. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Izaya. Saat melihat wajah kakaknya lebih dekat, barulah Kururi tersadar kalau kakaknya masih tertidur–dengan bekas jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Nii-chan… Me-menangis?" gumam Kururi tak percaya. Niatnya untuk membangunkan kakaknya lenyap seketika. Kururi bersumpah akan membalas orang yang telah membuat kakak tercintanya ini menangis.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada sesuatu yang tengah dipeluk kakaknya. Surat? Atau mungkin foto?

Kururi mengambil–atau lebih tepatnya menarik–benda yang sedaritadi dipeluk kakaknya. Dan betapa kagetnya Kururi saat melihat benda itu–beberapa lembar foto–yang berukuran sebesar buku tulis. Oke, saya tidak akan membahas ukuran foto-foto itu. Saya akan membahas fotonya.

Foto pertama, sosok lelaki jangkung yang sangat Kururi kenal, Shizuo Heiwajima, duduk di bangku taman kota dan tersenyum… senang? Apakah tidak ada yang janggal di foto pertama itu? Oh tentu saja ada. Disebelahnya sesosok gadis berambut abu-abu–nyaris putih–yang panjangnya sepunggung, tersenyum hangat pada Shizuo, dan mereka tampak bahagia. Kururi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Foto kedua, masih Shizuo Heiwajima. Ia masih bersama orang yang sama. Juga senyum yang sama hangatnya dengan foto yang pertama. Dan begitu pula pada foto ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan keenam. Yang berbeda hanya lokasinya. Alis Kururi bertaut.

Yang kini jadi pertanyaan Kururi, Kenapa di semua foto itu, sang gadis dicoret-coret menggunakan spidol permanen? Jangan-jangan, Izaya… Cemburu?

Kururi tak tau harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Dia kesal pada Shizuo, dia kaget akan tingkah laku kakaknya, tetapi dia juga merasa kasihan pada kakaknya.

Kururi menghela nafas.

Jangan-jangan besok matahari akan terbit di barat, pikir Kururi. Ia berniat keluar dari kamar kakak laki-lakinya. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kuru-nee… Sudahlah jangan mencampuri urusan nii-chan… Nanti dia malah marah, lho!" seru seorang yang dikepang dua–adik kembar Kururi, Mairu Orihara–sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Shizuo merasa ada yang aneh. Beberapa hari ini ia merasa ada yang kurang. Hidupnya terlalu… Damai. Dan ia tak menyukai hal itu.

Biasanya, kutu keparat bernama Izaya Orihara akan mengganggunya. Izaya akan mengejek Shizuo, membuat Shizuo naik pitam, Shizuo akan mencabut segala macam benda disekitarnya, dan melemparkannya ke kutu keparat itu, meleset, dan Izaya akan semakin mengolok-olok Shizuo sambil menyeringai, dan terus begitu sampai akhirnya kutu keparat itu berhasil kabur darinya setelah meninggalkan luka goresan pisau di pipinya.

Tapi rentetan kejadian _absurd _ itu tak terjadi selama beberapa hari ini. Tidak ada seringai licik. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada suara 'brakk', 'jeduakk', ataupun 'duarr'. Tidak ada luka. Tidak ada tawa melecehkan. Tidak ada kutu lompat.

Bagi Shizuo, Ikebukuro yang damai seperti itu seperti bukan 'Ikebukuro'.

Dan Shizuo Heiwajima tak menyukai hal itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memang bertemu Izaya–secara tak sengaja saat ia sedang bekerja–tetapi Izaya hanya menatapnya nanar dengan wajah masam. Tidak ada pisau lipat. Tidak ada cemoohan. Tidak ada seringai. Sangat tak masuk akal seorang Izaya berwajah sedih seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yangterjadi pada kutu sial itu…? Ia seperti.. menghindariku…," Shizuo menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan lalu meresapi segala hal. Selanjutnya, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya kembali.

Bayang-bayang Izaya berputar-putar di kepalanya. Izaya yang menyeringai. Izaya yang tanpa ekspresi. Izaya yang kesal. Izaya yang tersenyum–untuk yang satu ini sepertinya Shizuo harus memakai kaca mata koreksi– dan yang terakhir, Izaya yang bersedih.

Entah kenapa yang terakhir membuat Shizuo tertohok.

"Che… sepertinya aku memang rindu padanya…"

Shizuo yang merasa penat–dan panas–akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyalakan Laptop merahnya.

Setelah proses _booting _selesai, Shizuo membuka browser. Jari-jari panjangnya mengetik situs _chatting _favoritnya, (1) lalu setelah homepage situs itu telah muncul, Shizuo memilih _icon _dan mengetikkan _username _nya.

Shizuo bergabung dengan sebuah _chatroom_–biasanya warga Ikebukuro kenalannya berkumpul di _room _itu. Shizuo beruntung. _Room_ itu belum penuh.

**-Venus****(2)**** bergabung dalam chatroom-**

Setton : Selamat sore!

Tanaka Taro : Selamat sore, Venus-san!

Venus : Selamat sore juga, Setton! Tanaka!

Venus: Panggil aku Yuukai saja.

Setton : Baiklah~

Setton : Belakangan ini aku tak melihat Izaya. Ada yang tau?

Tanaka Taro : Be-benar juga! Aku juga tak melihatnya!

Venus: Kalian sadar juga ya?

**-Kyo bergabung dalam chatroom-**

Kyo : Izaya Orihara?

Kyo : Izaya yang itu? Kalian kenal dia?

Tanaka Taro : Iya

Tanaka Taro : Kyo-san, Kau juga tau dia?

Kyo : Iya

Kyo : Aku benar-benar tau dia

Tanaka Taro : ?

Tanaka Taro : Apakah kau kenalannya?

Kyo : Iya.

Kyo : Aku tau kenapa dia tak kelihatan belakangan ini

Setton : ?

Tanaka Taro : Kenapa?

Setton : Ia tidak mati, 'kan? Masih hidup 'kan?

Kyo : Tentu saja ia masih hidup =w=

Kyo : Izaya… Sakit hati.

Seketika Shizuo tersedak susu cokelat yang dia teguk beberapa detik yang lalu.

'_Si kutu itu? Sakit hati?' _Alis Shizuo berkedut. Shizuo kembali fokus ke layar Laptopnya.

Tanaka Taro : APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Setton : BESOK MATAHARI AKAN TERBIT DI BARAT!

Venus: Hah?

Kyo : Reaksi Tanaka-san dan Setton-san berlebihan deh(=v=)"

Kyo : dan reaksi Venus -san sangat biasa (=A=)"

Tanaka Taro : Beneran tuh? (OAO)/

Setton : Serius? (=o=)"

Venus : Parah. Ternyata Izaya MASIH bisa sakit hati!

Kyo : Sayangnya Iya. Saya serius. (=w=)"b

Kyo : Tentu saja bisa. Buktinya, belakangan dia hanya memasang senyum yang samasekali dipaksakan–dan belakangan ini kulihat dia hanya melamun sambil memeluk bantal.

Tanaka Taro : SERIUS! IZAYA GALAU! \(OAO)/

Kyo : Iya.

Kyo : Dan Izaya sakit hati pada seorang gadis yang bersama Troll _badass _kesayangannya.

Kyo : Bersama lelaki yang suka melayangkan properti milik Negara ke arahnya.

**-** **Venus keluar dari chatroom-**

Setelah membaca kiriman dari Kyo, Shizuo langsung keluar dari chatroom. Kiriman dari Kyo terasa menohok sekali. Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Troll _badass _itu dirinya?

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Izaya baru saja beranjak dari kamar tidurnya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan coretsarapancoret yang ia yakin disiapkan oleh Kururi. Ia baru saja mengambil sebotol susu vanila dari kulkas dan menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa. Dan Izaya baru sadar, sekarang sudah jam lima-lebih-dua-puluh.

Sekarang ini Izaya tengah membaca surat kaleng di meja buffetnya.

"_Nii-chan, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan Shizuo-san. Yang pasti kalian harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Mungkin seseorang di foto itu hanya saudaranya dan bukan seseorang yang 'spesial' bagi Shizuo-san. Nii-chan jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Nii-chan jangan bersedih dulu. Ingatlah. Nii-chan belum menyampaikan perasaan nii-chan pada Shizuo-san. Jangan lari nii-chan. Suatu saat Shizuo-san pasti akan menemukanmu. Jujurlah nii-chan. Setidaknya pada dirimu sendiri."_

_Tertanda,_

_Kyo._

_(P.s. : Aku sampai pada kesimpulan nii-chan menyukai Shizuo-san bukan hanya asal menebak. Tetapi karena nii-chan terus mengigau dengan menggumamkan nama Shizuo-san. Sekali lagi kuulangi. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri, Nii-chan.)_

Seketika mulut Izaya menganga lebar karena membaca surat dari Kururi.

Astaga. Bocah yang satu itu memang tak bisa dibohongi.

"Kau benar, Kururi. Aku memang menyukai–salah–mencintai Shizu-chan…"

**DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!DRRR!**

Padahal perasaan dan mentalnya belum siap.

Padahal ia masih belum mencari alasan yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Shizuo.

Tetapi di malam yang dingin itu, akhirnya dia malah bertemu Shizuo. Rokok terselip di bibir, _Sunglasses_, dan tangan yang tersimpan di saku. Seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda hanya tatapannya. Shizuo menatapnyadengan serius–sangat serius.

Izaya masih terpaku di tempatnya. Padahal niatannya membeli cokelat batangan agar perasaannya membaik, hanya itu. Dan sepertinya niatannya hancur berkeping-keping**.** Gagal.

Izaya hendak kabur–sebelum akhirnya dia diseret masuk ke cafè yang tak jauh dari Supermarket–tentu saja oleh Shizuo.

Aaah… Izaya bahkan belum siap untuk mengerjai Shizuo seperti yang _biasanya_.

_**~SkipTime~**_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Shizuo membuka mulut–setelah belasan menit dua orang paling ditakuti di Ikebukuro itu hanya diam.

Izaya tampak mencelos. Sepertinya ia masih enggan bicara.

"Hei, kau masih waras, 'kan?" Izaya tampak meneguk ludah. Matanya mencari hal lain untuk diperhatikan. Apapun. Selain Shizu-chan. Selain iris langit milik si _ex-bartender _itu. Akhirnya Izaya hanya menunduk–menatap bulu _hoodie _miliknya. Shizuo sedang menatapnya tajam. Izaya tau itu.

Shizuo mulai geram. Tak ada yang boleh mengabaikan Shizuo-SAMA.

"_Flea_, aku serius. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak mabuk 'kan?" Masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama. Akhirnya, dengan ragu-ragu Izaya balik menatap Shizuo.

Oh. Rasanya Izaya ingin menggoreskan pisau-pisaunya di pipi gadis berambut _Grayish _yang bersama Shizu-chan_nya. _Sekalipun, Shizuo tak pernah tersenyum selembut itu padanya. Izaya iri? _Pastinya_.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak mabuk atau kena hipnotis. Aku masih normal–setidaknya masih cukup normal sehingga tak perlu dikhawatirkan oleh orang sepertimu," jawab Izaya ketus. Sangat ketus. Alis Shizuo bertaut. Heh, apanya yang normal? Kemana perginya seringai licik yang biasanya? Mana ejekan menyebalkannya?

"Kau yakin kau masih normal? Kau Izaya yang biasanya?" tanya Shizuo lagi.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kau tau apa? Kau bahkan tak benar-benar mengenalku!" Shizuo menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya.

'_Apa dia bilang? Aku tak benar-benar mengenal dia? Jah. Otaknya benar-benar sudah korslet ya? Atau Izaya kena karma–pisau-pisau sakti(?)nya itu telah memutuskan kabel-kabel di otak iblisnya?' _batin Shizuo–agak ngawur, sebenarnya… Dasar protozoan. *author dilempar ke gunung Fuji*

"Oke. Aku memang tak tau apa-apa. Dan aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu. Atau setidaknya belum. Tapi aku kenal kau. Sangat kenal." Shizuo mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat itu dengan santainya. Ia samasekali tak sadar kalau dalam kalimat yang sedetik lalu telah terlontar dari bibirnya itu terdapat 'kejanggalan'.

Izaya cengo seribu. Spontan ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Membuat pengunjung lain di cafè tersebut menoleh ke arah duo-setan-Ikebukuro yang berada di meja paling pojok. Izaya menoleh. Dan men-_deathglare _semua orang yang menatapnya–dan tentu saja sukses membuat semua yang tadi memperhatikan mereka hampir lari ketakutan, seperti baru melihat Vampir. Izaya menahan nafas sejenak.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'SETIDAKNYA BELUM', HAH! KAU 'KAN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" bentak Izaya–keceplosan. Saat ia sadar, ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Shizuo melongo–hingga rokok yang tadi dihisapnya jatuh ke meja. Oke, itu tidak cukup penting untk dibahas.

"HE? Aku? Punya pacar?" Bayangkan bagaimana air muka Shizuo saat menanyakannya.

Izaya masih menutup mulutnya, _'ASTAGA! DEMI FATTY TUNA, APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU KATAKAN!' _teriak _inner_ Izaya. Lalu Izaya menela nafas–yang dapat author kategorikan sebagai helaan nafas Izaya yang terberat di malam itu. Yah… Sudah terlanjur ngaco. _Lanjut sajalah_…

"IYA! KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! KAU PIKIR AKU TAK TAU!" teriak Izaya–yang kembali membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari sekitar. Kali ini Izaya tak peduli.

"Aku punya pacar? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan belum pernah menembak siapapun! Bahkan selama dua-puluh-tiga tahun aku hidup, aku samasekali belum pernah!" balas Shizuo–sedikit emosi. Tapi ajaibnya, kadar emosi Izaya jauh lebih parah dari Shizuo. Wow.

Izaya memasang tampang meremehkan –yang menurut Shizuo sangat menyebalkan. Lalu berseru, "Jangan bohong kau! Lalu siapa gadis berambut abu-abu yang bersamamu di taman kota!" Kali ini nada bicara Izaya sedikit lebih halus. Cuma sedikit loh.

_Ex-bartender _itu tampak berfikir sejenak, _'Rambut abu-abu? Taman kota? Jangan-jangan…'_

"Gadis berambut abu-abu? Maksudmu gadis berambut abu-abu yang warna mata kanan-kiri nya tidak sama? Yang bajunya hitam-merah itu? Yang _Gothic _itu? Maksudmu dia?" Alis kanan Shizuo terangkat.

"IYA!" seru Izaya mantap. Padahal dia tak tau kalau warna mata gadis itu beda antara kanan-kiri.

"Benar yang itu?" Tanya Shizuo kembali meyakinkan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"IYA!" Kini Izaya telah duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seketika Shizuo tertawa dengat keras–sangat keras. Izaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!" Dengan nada ketusnya Izaya bertanya. Shizuo menghapus cairan bening di ekor matanya.

"Pppfft! Kau tau darimana tentang bocah albino itu?" Shizuo masih tertawa–kening Izaya berkedut.

"Pokoknya aku tau! Aku 'kan informan!" Izaya tak mau mengaku kalau dirinya mendapat informasi itu dari 'amplop' yang diberi oleh Erika. Padahal itu belum tentu benar.

"Oke. Aku tak peduli kau dapat informasi murahan macam itu dari siapa. Akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya."

"…" Izaya hanya diam, berniat mendengarkan penelasan Shizuo.

"Gadis berambut abu-abu itu bukan… Ehem, pacarku. Dia itu, ehem, pacar Kasuka. Namanya Najyaniev May Raykvist(3), blasteran Italia-Rusia. Minggu lalu aku memang menemaninya. Kasuka menitipkannya padaku karena dia harus syuting dan gadis itu pasti akan dikuliti oleh fans Kasuka kalau sampai Kasuka membawa May–yang notabene adalah pacar Kasuka–ke tempat syuting…" Shizuo menjelaskan panjang-lebar sembari menghisap gulungan tembakau di tangan kirinya dengan sangat santai. Otak protozoannya tak mampu menangkap kejanggalan perubahan ekspresi Izaya yang kini lemas–dan kehabisan kata-kata–dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau tau? Gadis itu terlalu pendiam. Ngomongnya dikit tapi mengena–seperti Kasuka. Tapi ternyata gadis itu bisa mengoceh–meskipun ekspresinya tidak berubah dan nada bicaranya tetap datar–dand ia bakal tersenyum kalau aku menceritakan masa kecil Kasuka.

"Kau ini memang kejam, ya? Masa' aku dikira memacari calon adik iparku? Kau kira aku bajingan yang tega-teganya mengencani gadis yang adalah kekasih adik sendiri?" Izaya makin lemas. Tulang-tulangnya seperti meleleh hingga ia tak sanggup untuk duduk tegap.

"Dia… Pacar Kasuka?" Shizuo mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Astaga… Izaya masih tidak percaya.

"Beneran?" Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Shizuo.

'_Fwck…Demi fatty tuna, Jangan-jangan aku ditipu sama Otaku brengsek itu! Jadi air mata dan mata bengkakku ini sia-sia belaka?' _Izaya nyumah-nyumpah. OOC? Iya dong*author bangga.*

"Che, lagipula gadis albino itu tak mungkin kujadikan pacar. Dia bukan tipeku. Dan lagi, aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku sukai sejak dulu." Izaya makin lemas.

"Oooh benarkah?" Izaya sok penasaran. Padahal sebenarnya dia udah sakit hati banget.

"Che, kau kira aku bercanda?" Izaya makin lemas.

"Pasti dia gadis yang beruntung…" Izaya tersenyum–sangat jelas terlihat jika senyum itu dipaksakan. Shizuo membatu selama beberapa detik–menyadari ada sedikit rasa sedih di air muka musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Tidak. Samasekali tidak. Mana mungkin dia beruntung ditaksir monster. Oh iya, dia bukan _gadis_," ujar Shizuo agak ketus–oh dia hanya tak rela menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai monster.

"Taukah kau siapa orang tak beruntung yang aku taksir?" Ekspresi Shizuo tampak serius. Izaya tampak berpikir.

"Kanon Wakeshima, mungkin?" jawab Izaya ngasal. Ciee yang sakit hati. *seketika author dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit karena tertusuk belasan pisau*

"Che, mana mungkin dia naksir aku. 'Kan aku sudah bilang dia bukan _gadis_."

"Lalu? Kau memang bodoh, Shizu-chan. Mana mungkin aku tau." Alhamdulillah, Izaya kembali memanggil Shizuo dengan sebutan konyol itu. Shizuo mematikan rokoknya dengan jarinya lalu meletakkannya di asbak di sebelah kirinya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tau?"

"Oh tentu saja~ Dia pasti gadis yang sangat beruntung~" Izaya sok kuat. Padahal _inner_nya nangis-nangis gak mau denger. Oh, kalau Izaya kenal gadis itu, pasti akan ia bunuh. Beraninya merebut Shizu-chan_nya_. Betewe, Izaya sebenarnya tak sadar jika ada kata _'bukan gadis'_ di akhir kalimat Shizuo yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Shizuo menghela nafas, "Kalau kau membunuhnya, aku tak akan segan-segan mencekik lehermu hingga terpisah dari lehermu." Izaya mengangguk-angguk tak niat. Kepalanya tertunduk–setengah putus asa.

Shizuo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Izaya hampir mengeluarkan pisaunya untuk bunuh diri–kalau saja tadi ia membawa pisau-pisau saktinya.

"Kau." Satu kata, mampu membuat tubuh Izaya kaku, dan terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Hah?" Setelah ber-_shock _ria, sontak Izaya mendongakkan kepalanya–dan dia mendapati Shizuo yang menatapnya serius dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Tak ada siaran ulang, bodoh."

"Se-serius?" Bayangkan betapa manisnya Izaya saat ini. Mimik dan pipinya yang semerah ceri membuat siapa saja ingin mencubitnya.

'CTAK!'

"Aduuuh! Shizu-chan! Tak taukah kau bahwa sentilanmu begitu menyakitkan?" Izaya mengelus-elus dahinya yang kena sentil Shizuo–sedangkan sang pelaku pura-pura tak sadar.

"Jangan basa-basi! Kau tau betul aku tak pernah bercanda!" Shizuo terlihat malu mengatakannya.

Izaya berdiri, Shizuo pikir Izaya akan meninggalkannya karena Shizuo kira Izaya akan menganggap dirinya tak waras karena menyukai sesama jenis. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Izaya duduk di kursi di samping kiri Shizuo, meraih pipi Shizuo, dan mencium Shizuo–tepat di bibirnya.

Oh, Betapa beruntungnya mereka, saat ini cafè itu sudah sepi karena mayoritas pengunjung telah kembali ke alamat masing-masing–mengingat sekarang sudah jam 10malam.

Shizuo membatu beberapa saat. Ia tidak menyangka Izaya telah melakukan hal itu–mencium dirinya. Shizuo segera menengok ke sebelah kirinya–dan yang didapatinya adalah Izaya yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah semerah mawar. Shizuo berani bersumpah, itu adalah senyum Izaya yang paling tulus dalam sejarah Shizuo mengenal Izaya.

Meskipun Izaya tak menjawab pernyataan cinta secara tak-langsung dari Shizuo, _ex-bartender _itu tau betul jika Izaya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan, tak perlu kata-kata manis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain…**_

Lima orang bersembunyi di balik kotak pos yang terdapat di depan cafè yang baru saja menyuguhkan 'Surga' bagi para Fujodanshi. Mereka adalah, Erika, Mairu, Kururi, Kasuka, dan May.

"Tuh, 'kan, Kuru-nee. Sudah kubilang kita tak perlu mencampuri urusan nii-chan…" Mairu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sembari mengusap darah di hidungnya–_nosebleed_ yang diakibatkan oleh adegan telenovela yang melibatkan kakaknya+Shizuo dan Yuuhei Hanejima alias Kasuka yang ada di dekatnya.

"Syukurlah kakak akhirnya bahagia…" Kururi sujud syukur.

"Ini semua berkat Kasuka! Kalau dia nggak memotret May dan Shizuo-san, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya! Kyaaaa~~! Terima Kasih!" Oh. Sudah pasti teriakan itu dari Erika. Kasuka masih memasang tampang _Stoic_. Dan makhluk albino di sebelah Kasuka juga tak kalah _stoic_–meskipun dia juga mengalami mimisan sama seperti Erika dan Mairu.

Sebenarnya Kasuka samasekali tak mengerti, apa kaitan dari misi '_Balas Dendam_'nya pada Izaya Orihara dengan Shizaya jadian. Yah meskipun begitu dia senang. Sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui~

~おわり~

1 **drrrchat**.**com** -tempat chatting yang mirip banget sama chatting di DRRR! Saya mau promosi~ *desh* Yang belum tau, mampir kesana yah! Biasanya saya nongkrong disana, dengan nama chat 'Yana**o**'

2 **Venus**. Judul lagu di _Game_ _Dance _favorit author, DanceDanceRevolution X, yang dibawakan oleh Tatsh+RayZY. Author suka banget lagu itu soalnya klip di gamenya dipenuhi _bishounen _yang keren banget*gananya!* Author seenak jidat make itu jadi user Shizu *desh*

3 **Nayjaniev May Raykvist**, Itu OC saya. Nyempil. Maaaaf~ Saya bingung mau pake siapa buat bikin Izaya sakit hati. Vorona? Oke dia emang lumayan cocok sama Shizuo. Tapi Kasuka? Nggak terlalu cocok, ah. Mending sama saya*disepak Vorona+Kasuka FC* *peace!*

**A/N**

1. MAAAAAAAAAAF FIKSI INI MEMBOSANKAN DAN BIASAAA BANGET\(QAQ)/

2. Buat Arisu-chan, maafkan sayaaa. Ini membosankan sekali dan idenya juga astagasdfghjkl asaaal Q.Q Semoga anda tidak kecewa membaca ini*nyerah*

3. Maaaaaf OOC beraaat. Idenya ini sekilas doang. Rasanya saya pengen balas dendam sama Izaya, bikin dia sakit hati meskipun cuma disini. Saya samasekali gak tau apa hubungannya Foto Saya sama Shizu-chan*desh* dengan berhasilnya Shizaya jadian.

4. Typo? Saya nyerah. Pegel ini jari–dan punggung. Ngetik ampe jam setengah-tiga-pagi dan saya harus segera tidur karena mama beneran udah marah\(Q.Q)/ Gomen ne.

5. Yang pengen tau gimana wajah mewek Izaya sambil peluk bantal, silahkan tengok DeviantART yang jamuran dan lama banget ga di-_update _milik saya. Liknya ada di profil._. Maaf nggak mirip._. Saya ndak bisa gambar ;w; /ngaistanah

6. Maaf–lagi–karena fiksinya OOC berat, typo bertebaran, kata-kata yang salah struktur, atau fiksi ini tidak berkenan. Bersediakah memberikan saran/kritik melalui review?

The **Forgotten Circumstance**,

Yana**.**

"The diorama at all, is a fairy-tale in reality that testing me. I don't smile, and I don't have a choice, it's just the powerless of me." –Diorama Wonderland by Matenrou Opera


End file.
